


Blood Teen:Freshblood

by 2995jazz



Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom, Vampires - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 16,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2995jazz/pseuds/2995jazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazmann is a young teenage girl with her abnormal friends living a normal highschool life. Oneday ,however, a new kid, Stephen, joins their friend circle. It's not until later that she finds out he's a vampire. She needs to keep his secret safe and sound, but a pack of werewolves proves otherwise. As her friends find out the truth, Skylar gets kidnapped by werewolves and the search for her starts. Can they save her before she's claimed or will they just start a vampire/werewolf war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I will warn u now that i wrote this last year and the story is sort of "elementary", meaning it feels like as if a 10 year old wrote it. It's also written as if its an anime for some reason. I write that way. Give me some slack, and I will cut out most of the "school adventures" in all books. If you want to know what happens during the "school adventures" just comment me.

                                                                                                                      **Blood Teen: Freshblood**

Chapter One:

It was the middle of my freshman highschool year. Everyone's come back from a restful Christmas break. Finally we were halfway through the school year. Only three years left until we all left for college.I was doing my usual. Trying to stay awake through all of my classes and draw as much as I could. Both Kieth and Kindri did their " yolo" things on and off campus throughout the school year. Skylar studied as much as she could although her unusual obsession about Edward and the movie _Twilight_  was normal. I guess you could say we were just a regular group of friends just trying to survive our highschool life.

" You first!" Keith insisted.

"No you!" Kindri pushed him almost knocking off his balance.I guess jumping off a roof, onto a ramp, and into a tree was their style of parkour. " Chicken" Kindri said almost slipping. She jumped. As crazy as this was i already knew this was a bad idea. "YOLO!". Kindri slipped off the ramp, totally missed the tree and faceplanted herself onto the ground. At least it wasn't as bad as Kieth's. He jumped, yelled yolo, and was caught off guard as the ramp caught him right in between the legs.

I coughed. " Ach-fail!,Epic fail!" Kindri looked up at me.

 " That...was...awesome! We should try again!"

I shook my head at her. "Come on before we miss lunch." Keith stood up slowly and tried walking calmly, but then felt the urge to bend over and fall. Sky, who was already annoyed, paced at the lunch room door. I knew she never liked sitting alone nor did she like waiting for us. On the horizon there we were. Three complete idiotic friends late to lunch as usual. 

"Were the hell have you guys been?" Sky asked. I shrugged.

"Don't look at me. You can blame the yoloers over here" Sky turned to Keith and Kindri. One looked like he had to pee. The other had half off her face bright red.

"Come on we still have at least twenty minutes of lunch left." As they walked through the door, I couldn't help but notice the black-tinted Mercedes that drove up near the cafeteria entrance. I honestly couldn't care less about the car. It just seemed odd for the car to be tinted that dark. What were they trying to hide? Anyways I walked over to our table and couldn't help but notice Jacob's bag behind my seat. I hated him. Ever since I turned him down on being my boyfriend, he's been stalking me. As a matter of fact, not only me, but every girl in high school. I guess that's normal in high school, right? You always have that super creepy person that likes and stalks you. Isn't that creepy?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! I'm going to tell you right now that there is a slight racial thing going on in this series. I go to a school of mostly african americans or hispanics. Most of my characters are either african american, or european/ white (however you put it). I just want to get this out the way so I wont be called a racist throughout the story. You can tell by the names which is which and this story is told by MY point of view so don't comment on my thoughts throughout the story.

Chapter Two:

As always, lunch flew by quickly, but as we stepped outside a boy with blonde hair wearing a white collared shirt and kacky pants stood with another man talking to the principle. You could tell he was new here and that he was white, but hey. I don't judge. You are what you are. As if he knew I was watching him, he looked in my direction and stared. I slightly blushed and almost freaked out from not knowing what to do. I will admit he was kinda cute, but I don't look for looks in a guy. He seemed like the charming type anyways. After realizing I was staring way too long, I gave him a slight wave as i looked down a bit. He smiled a bit, blushed, and waved back. The man beside him must've saw this and turned the way he was looking. I looked off and tried to look like I wasn't even paying attention to him. Once he turned back I tried hurrying to 6th period. My mind wandered off as I thought he was going to be a new student here or was he here with a sibling. If he was new here then I wished him luck. The high school life here is pretty hard.

I suddenly bumped into the back of someone.

"Ooooh!"Keith teased." I saw what you did there!"

I think once, then twice." I did what?"

" I saw you flirting with that guy over there."

There was a blank emotion on my face." I wasn't flirting! I was just....um...saying hi."

" Yeah right! You have a crush on him!Hey, Sky!"

Sky turned towards us and walked over, with Kindri close behind." What?"

" I think we just found Jazmann a boyfriend.You see that guy over there?" Keith pointed towards the blonde boy." They both blushed at each other!

I frowned.

"It's about time we found her someone. Maybe its love at first sight." Sky said.

I left the group out of fright, embarrassment, and anger.

" Oh come on. We're just teasing!" Keith said, running up beside me.

"Yeah come on. I mean yolo, right? You should totally ask him out!" Kindri said

"The last thing I need is a boyfriend!" I yelled.

"But he can still be your friend IF he comes here."Sky said. I stopped in my tracks. She had me there. I'm totally the happy-go-lucky, optimistic, person who would love to get along with everyone, but the only problem with that was that I am very shy. Now they expect me to go with this guy that I barely know. Heck, I don't even know if he's going to this school. I tried to walk off as quickly as I could.

"Nope! You're going to introduce yourself one way or another!"Sky yelled while grabbing my shirt collar."You need to stop being so shy!"

"Fine! I'll try! Just let me go, I'm late to class." I groaned. Sky let me go and I hussled to my class. What kind of mess did I get into?

 

I was three seconds late for my 6th period, 7th period gym class was fun, but tiring as always, and 8th period was starting to end. As the bell rang, I ran out excited about going home, but teens of all kinds flooded the hallways making it nearly impossible to pass through. I hated that. They would just randomly stop in the middle of the hallway just to talk to someone else. Move over! Then there's always the person that walks so slow in the middle of the hallway to where you can't pass them.

As I tried squeezing through a group of random, talking teens, I lost my balance and crashed heads with someone."Ow." I moaned. " I'm so sorry. I'm such a clutz in this crowded hallway."

" It's okay." A firm, boy-ish voice called back. I must've crashed into either a nerd or one of our computer geeks. As I finally opened my eyes and looked up, I noticed it was him. The guy from earlier. He stared at me as I stared back. Well this was um....awkward. I snapped back into reality and jumped up.

" Um, I'm so sorry." I held out a hand to help him up. " I gotta go." I dashed past him without another word.

I went on throughout the day, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. Not in that way, but he seemed a bit....different. It was as if something was off about him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day came and it was already noon. I was nervous about that guy from yesterday. It's true I haven't seen him all day, but that doesn't mean he's not here. I opened the door to the cafeteria. The usual sounds of chatting teenagers filled my ears. For some reason, the lunch room wasn't as loud as it normally was. I wondered why until I saw him once again. There he was, alone, on this one table by himself. Wait a sec.... is he sitting at OUR table? Oh no. I had to leave before "bossy-mick-boss-boss" found me.

"Oh no you don't!" Sky said, grabbing me by the shirt collar. What is it with her and grabbing my collar?"Since he's your boyfriend, you tell him to move or something."

"First of all, he's not my boyfriend!"

"I don't care just tell him to move."

Skylar pushed me into his direction. I stopped nearly right behind him. I tried turning, but the only thing I saw was Sky with her arms crossed. That didn't seem good. Ok, I could do this. No sweat. No problem.

" Excuse me, can I help you?"

I turned slowly to him. He stared at me once again as he seemed to remember me. As I tried to avoid another awkward moment, I freaked out.

" Oh! Well....you see um..hi, I-I'm Jazmann and I was just curious as to why you're sitting here alone and all. I-I mean it's not like it's any of my business or anything. I just..."

He blushed slightly."Alone? You think I'm alone? It's my first day of school here. Of course I'm going to be alone. Who am I suppose to sit with?"

He looked up at me. I was speechless. I'm such a failure at trying to strike up a simple conversation neither do I know how to keep one. Keith came out of nowhere and put his arm on my shoulder.

"Well? Would you mind introducing us to your new friend?" Kieth looked at him with a big smile.

"I didn't...catch his name."

Keith stared at me."You know you're a failure at trying to keep a conversation."

"Well it's not my fault! I just....tend to get shy around new people." I shrugged.

"Don't worry."Kieth said as he faced the guy." I can help you out. Unlike this shy girl over here, you'll be friends with the best yoloer this school has ever seen!"

Kindri ran up behind Keith and jumped up on his back. "No I'm the best!" They both fell with a thud on the tile floor. Remind me why I'm friends with these two idiots. It's all about first impression. I can't do that with these two around.

"I'm sorry about my two idiot friends. They're always like this. Have a nice lunch.Bye!"

"Oh no."Sky said once again grabbing me."Sorry about these two..." She kicked them. "Idiots, but they get like this often.And Jazzy-shy over here doesn't like talking to strangers."

He looked at me. Embarrassed about my nickname I looked away.

" Would you like to eat with us?" Sky said, smirking.

"Um, sure."He murmured.

We all sat down and lunch was practically over. We did our usual conversation. Both Keith and Kindri argued over their parkour stunts they would do after school. Sky and I tried to stay on one topic. The boy, who's name I still don't know, sat quietly and kept to himself. He seemed nice to be honest. All he did was watched and drank out of the black canteen he had. Soup possibly. Lunch was over soon and as always I walked alone to my 6th period. The others had their last three period together, but I had mine all alone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me, but it's Jazmann, right?"

I turned to see him again. He handed me a sheet of paper."Yes?"

"Do you know where this class is?" He pointed to his 6th period class which read P23.

"Yeah, that's my next period." I looked at his 7th and 8th periods as well." Actually you have your last three periods with me. Just follow me."

I lead him to our next class. Biology. We really didn't have much to do. The semester exams were through and all we had were work sheets. When I was done, I pulled out my wolf drawing journal. I never could draw them right. That's probably why I always drew them. They were beautiful creatures I wanted to know how to draw. As I was nearly done I looked over a bit and noticed _him_ standing over me.

"Um, could you not stand over me?"

He stood back a bit."Sorry, but I couldn't help but notice how beautifully you draw wolves."

I blushed slightly. That was the first time anyone said that to me.

"Oh,... uh thank you."

"But instead of drawing it like this you could..." He grabbed my journal."May I?"

"Sure. I don't really care." He took the journal and re-traced over the body making it look like a real wolf

"You should draw the paws a little further back to make it look more natural."

I was impressed. He could really draw.

"Stephen."

"I was actually gonna name it Azeal, but I guess Stephen is a pretty cool name too."

He chuckled. "No, my name is Stephen."

"I'm such an idiot."

" No you're not. You just didn't know. I probably should've made my statement clearer."

That was fine with me. I always made that mistake.

"Can I ask you something Jazmann?"

"Sure."

"Why do they call you Jazzy-shy?"

I blushed."It's sort of a nickname they gave me."I sighed.

"Some nickname they gave you. And what are their names?"

" Well the girl with a "bad ass" attitude is Sky"

"Sky?"

"Short for Skylar, but she likes Sky better."

"Oh."

"Then the boy in our group is Keith and the other girl is Kindri also short for Mi'Kindria."

"So are they like boyfriend girlfriend or...what?"

"No. They just act like that. They've been in school together since kindergarten. I guess you could call them the yolo twins."

"Yolo?"

"You mean you've never heard that before?"

"No.What is it?"

"You only live once. Yolo. It was a big thing back in 2012. but they say they're bringing it back." The bell rang then. I didn't know time flew by that fast. At least I get to talk to Stephen for the last two periods. I was starting to know him better.

 


	5. Chapter 5

After the last two periods it was, once again, time to go. I walked beside Stephen and took a glance at him. His eyes were stunning. They were a turquoise color. It went perfectly with his curly, light blonde hair. He caught me off guard and asked me something.

" What's wrong with you?"

I then realized I was staring at the ground. "Huh? Oh, nothing I tend to let my mind slip and daydream." He looked ahead, possibly saw something, then stopped. "What wrong?" He just pointed. By the time I looked up, it was too late. Kindri was sprinting full speed at me.

"YOLO!"

Kindri then tried tackling me, but I simply moved out the way. She fell behind us as Keith and Sky jogged towards us.

"Sorry Jazzy-shy! We were doing a bet. To be honest I didn't think she would do it." Sky said

I looked at them then at Stephen who was staring up at the sky. It was as if he was lost in thought. We all took a turn around the corner of the school and I couldn't help but notice the black mercedes from yesterday. Standing by it was the same man from yesterday as well. I guess he was Stephens father. He saw us and gave us a slightly disappointed face. Stephen then looked as if he was uncomfortable.

"I um....gotta go." He dashed off towards the car.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." I mummbled.

" So you do have a crush on him." Keith said

I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him back inside the school. At least Stephen left. I didn't want to seem abusive to him. "Keith! How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like him like that!" 

"Ok! Ok, just let my ear go!"

I let his ear go, but also pushed him against the lockers.

"Ow!"

"Sorry. I think that was a reflex." My phone started to ring in my left pocket. "That's my ride. I better go."

"Bye Jazmann!" Kindri yelled.

Sky and Keith did the same as I walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next couple of weeks, or maybe couple of months, Sky, Kindri, Keith, and I all started to bond closer to Stephen. Who would have thought we would become friends this quickly. Wow, time does fly.

It was already March, maybe the half of Friday left before spring break. It was about time! Every year we went off to a private island owned by Keith's uncle. Weren't we lucky? That half day, I asked if Stephen could join us this year.

"I would love to, but I don't know what my father would say."

"Go on and ask him. We don't leave until Monday. I'm sure he'll let you go."

"I don't know, but we'll see." He started to walk off.

"At least meet us at the airport. Ask for the flight number 723." Flight 723 was the private jet Kieth's uncle owned for us to fly to the island. Even though most of the time we drove, then rode a ship to the island, Kieth suggested we fly this time. I knew he suggested it for his own enjoyment. He knew I hated flying. Hopefully they knock me out or something before we took off.

School was soon out, but I didn't see Stephen after class. He ran out so quickly. I guess he was in a rush. I walked down the empty hallway, since I was last to get out of class, and felt some uneasiness in my stomach. Then it finally hit me. I froze in my spot almost unable to move. Standing just a couple of feet away from me, was a man, who looked a lot like Stephen, staring down at me. Behind him was Stephen who waved and came towards me. _HE_ must've been his dad. No telling who the other guy was. A chauffeur perhaps?

"My father said I could come, but since I trust you more than the others you're going to have to promise..."

"Promise what?"

"Never to tell if something goes wrong." Never to tell?What did he mean?

"Um,sure I won't tell." His father nodded, turned, and left.

"I'll see you later Jazmann. Bye."

"Bye." I waved to him. In my mind I was thinking. _What did he mean by never to tell?_ I didn't let it bother me much. If he didn't want me to tell something of his then I wont. I was good at keeping secrets. That's what made me a loyal friend. I walked out only to run back into Stephen. 

"What time are you guys leaving?"

"Oh! Um,...10? We won't leave without you so don't worry." He nodded and smiled. With a quick turn he ran back towards the mercedes. That was the last time I would see him until Monday.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday came soon for me. The four of waited until Stephen showed up. When he did I was relieved, but then it accrued to me that I would be on this plane for at least 2 hours. As we boarded I sat in the back, shaking.

"What's wrong with her?" Stephen asked.

"She hates to fly. She even gets like this when we even mention the airport." Kindri responded.

"Why?"

"She has a plane issue. She's always afraid of the plane crashing, dropping out of the sky, or some other stupid thing." Kieth said, plopping down into his seat.

"That's right. Jazzy-shy has a fear of flying."Sky said. Just then the intercom came on.

_"Attention, my fellow young passengers, it's time to buckle your seat belts as we are preparing to take off."_

Everyone's seat belt clicked as the engines turned on. One seat belt clicked next to me. I could tell it was Stephen. I knew he felt sorry for me.

"You could just try relaxing."

"How? That would be totally useful right now." The plane rocked, probably due to turbulence, and I cowered. Stephen sighed as he placed his hand on my shoulder. It was so soothing. It was relaxing, but only for a little while.

"You ok now?"

"Yeah I think so." I sat back in my seat. Keith turned around towards us.

"Yeah don't worry about us crashing or anything. I mean, what is it, only one out of every 50 planes that get struck by lighting? You know they all drop out of the sky if they do, right?" I hated him for that. Stephen rocked me out of my train of thought.

"It'll be alright. Trust me." He smiled and sat back.

"Jesus Keith, now you're making me scared of flying." Kindri whispered.

" Oh,what? I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you as I thought I heard you say you were scared." Keith teased.

"What! I"m not scared! This yoloer never backs down!" 

Those two idiots were always arguing over the most stupid of things. I guess this is what I would have to deal with for the next couple of hours. To be honest, I wasn't scared with Stephen standing by me. It was something weird about him that made him seem so........what was the word?.........trustworthy.

 


	8. Chapter 8

After two complete hours of an almost horrifying plane ride, we finally landed. The beach was as beautiful as I remembered. The sandy beach, the clear blue water, and the ocean breeze was still the same. We all loaded off one by one. Excited about being here. Once again, I will say that we are lucky to have Keith's uncle. A private beach, jet, and estate? I couldn't thank him enough times right now. Keith walked around to Stephen.

"Stephen, I would like to introduce you to my uncle's vacation home."

His house was like an L.A. mansion or something. What did Keith say about his home again? A two-story house complete with 12 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, 1 full library, study room, a huge kitchen, indoor and outdoor pool, with a storage room/garage and,of course, the beach. It may have seemed like we were alone, but his uncle also left us with 5 chefs, 3 maids, and our flight back home. We were old enough to not have the full estate staff with us. Speaking about us I heard that two of Keith's cousins were also joining us. That made a total of 7.

As we walked, inside we chose to stay in the bedrooms upstairs except Keith and his relatives. As I sat on the bed, I couldn't help but think bout what we were going to do this week. Soon I was lost in my thoughts. Not noticing anything in reality until it slapped me in the face. Literally.

"Jazmann!! Snap out of it!"

I finally came back and noticed Sky in front of me with her arm outstretched. Then she pulled back.

"Wait a minute! I'm awa..." She slapped me so hard I couldn't even get the rest of my sentence out. "Ow!" My cheek stung hard.

"Are you coming or what?"

"Where?"

"To the beach to walk. Keith left to go jet skiing or whatever."

"Sure. I'll go."


	9. Chapter 9

Sky, Kindri, Stephen, and I walked along the coast of the beach. The sun was up in mid-day. The tide was starting to get a little high, but I guess that was because of the full moon that was coming. From a distance you could see Keith on a jet ski being stupid with his family. I didn't care much, but something seemed to be upsetting Stephen. Just a couple of minutes ago he was fine. Now he seems a little uncomfortable.

"Stephen, are you alright?" I stood beside him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I didn't mean to look so down."

 "It's ok. Just checking."

Just then a jet ski rolled onto the beach. It was Keith and the others.

"What's up you guys! Why are you all on the beach? You should be out there with us." Keith hopped off his ski. "Oh, By the way, I would like you to meet Brath and Grant.My cousins."

As they all said hi to us, I noticed that they looked at Stephen with an unfriendly face. It was just a glance, but I still saw it. Stephen seemed even more uncomfortable than he was just now. I wondered if they knew each other or something.

"You guys go on inside. We'll be out here playing some more." Keith insisted.

"Oh no! I want a race. Just me and you, on a jet ski." Kindri said. Here they go again.

"Bring it! May the best yoloer win!" They both shook hands.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go back. I'm actually kinda tired." Stephen said. "I'll see you guys later." He waved.

I heard someone snort and growl. As I turned, I also heard someone say "Day-walker". I must have been dreaming.

We followed the other two idiots to a boating dock where almost the whole afternoon they raced back and forth. It wasn't until I glanced behind me that I noticed Brath and Grant were still gone. I knew they left just about 30 minutes ago, but that was for something to drink.

"Hey. I'll be back" I told Sky before I left. I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't tell what was wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

s I walked in the house, it was nearly empty. Brath and Grant weren't in the house. I checked upstairs for Stephen. He seemed to be out of bed. Where was he? I checked all around the house and I didn't see neither of them. I was about to leave to head back until I heard a loud thud. It was coming from upstairs. I ran up the stairs and stopped. _Thud._ There it was again coming from...a closet? I grabbed the door knob. It was locked.

"Ahhh! Stop it!"

Wait a sec...was that...Stephen? I put my ear to the door.

"Damn Day-walker! You're not welcome here!" 

I heard yet another thud. I tried jiggling the door knob and it soon opened. That's when I saw that it wasn't a closet, but some sort of storage room. Then there on the floor, backed into a cgorner was Stephen. Towering over him was both Brath and Grant furiously kicking and punching him.

"Stop it!" I ran towards them, pushing Brath and Grant off of Stephen. "Leave him alone!" I said, shielding Stephen.

"You're protecting him?" Brath said. "Just wait." They both left the room.

As I looked back, I saw that Stephen looked unconscious.

"Stephen? Stephen are you ok?" I started to shake him. He had a bruise just barely under his eye, and a bloody nose. "Stephen, are you ok?" He then muttered something."What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I'm...I'm sorry, please forgive me."

What was he talking about? He then started to open his eyes, but they were different. They seemed to have formed a black ring around them.

"Are you alright?" He looked up at me, smiled, but then frowned.

"I'm sorry please..." He grabbed my shirt. "Forgive me."

I was suddenly pinned against the wall and I felt a super sharp pain in my neck. I looked down to see Stephen biting down, drawing blood. I tried to fight him off me, but he was stronger. My last resort was to scream, but he covered my mouth before I could even open it. Damn it! Was he going to kill me? The only thing I could do was to sit there and wait. I could only feel one thing. That was the pain in the left side of my neck. My energy was fading as I started to black out. This was the end of me. I thought I could trust him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jazmann? Come on wake up,please."

I heard a voice in the distance. I must have been dreaming.

"Please, Jazmann, wake up."

Wait, was that Stephen?

"I knew I should've told you sooner."

It was him! I tried focusing on his voice.

"That's it, come on."

When I opened my eyes I saw a thin line of light. Then I felt a numbing pain in my neck. My vision cleared and I saw Stephen towering over me.

"Steph...en?"

"Yes, that's it. Come on, focus."

I tried to sit up.

"Easy, easy, don't push yourself too hard." He smiled at me. I smiled back until I realized the boy who almost killed me was sitting right next to me. I backed away from hi, quickly, nearly screaming.

"Jazmann, please, calm down."

"Why should I? You freaking bit me like some kind of.....animal." He sighed and looked down.

"Look. I'm sorry I...bit you. I couldn't help myself."

"What...the...hell? What do you mean?" He looked as he unbuttoned his shirt. Hanging from his neck was a silver necklace with a yellow-ish, gold emerald in the middle.

"Jazmann. Remember when I said never to tell?"

"Yes."

"You're going to have to keep your promise.....Jazmann..." He stared at me and saw the worried expression on my face." I'm sort of a.....vampire."

I blinked at him. He was kidding me right? A vampire? I almost laughed until I actually thought about it.

"You're not lying to me are you."

"No, I'm serious."

I couldn't believe it, but it would explain why he was so fast and strong.

"Then how can you go out in the sun?"

"Like the other two said, I'm a Day-walker. A vampire that can go out in the sun whenever he or she wants."

"Wait. The other two knew? But how?"

"The other two are..."

"Wait! Don't tell me. They're werewolves."

"I'm surprised. How did you know?"

"Hey! Stephen, Jazmann, where are you two?" Keith yelled.

"Uh-oh. I'll explain everything later." He got up and left. As he left, I thought to myself. I couldn't believe he was a vampire. Not only that, but Brath and Grant were werewolves. If the others find out....no...is Sky finds out...oh no......it's going to be a twilight fandom all over again.


	12. Chapter 12

As I slowly made my way down the stairs, I noticed how dark it had gotten outside. What time was it? Keith looked at me.

"Jazmann? You ok? You look kind of ill." Well with being almost fully drained of blood I probably did look weak and ill. I pretended to yawn.

"Oh, sorry I just woke up. I just heard you calling me." As I tried to stretch a little something estatic jolted through my body and caused the pain to return in my neck. I gripped it hard.

"You sure you ok?"

"Yeah I just have a crick in my neck. Probably what I get for sleeping on the edge of the bed."

He shrugged as he left to what I thought was the kitchen. I followed them and tried to remain calm. Knowing that Brath and Grant were werewolves could mean trouble since they knew Stephen was a vampire. Not only that, but if they find out Stephen drank my blood they'll be furious. I just tried to remain calm and acted like nothing happened.

"Hey Stephen!" Grant called to him. "Would you like something to eat?" He grinned at him. 

"Sure. What do you got?" Stephen replied. This was bad.

"How about a sandwhich? There's some right here." Grant pushed a plate full of mini sandwhiches towards Stephen.

Stephen looked as if he was confident in himself. He grabbed one and ate it all. Wait....did he really just eat a sandwhich. I could've sworn he just told me he was a vampire. I blinked at them as I noticed that I was starring. I walked over and grabbed one too. It was pretty good until I was interrupted.

"So, Jazmann, your neck still hurting?" To my side was Brath.

"Uh, no, not anymore. I just...popped my neck and it went away."

"Really?" He came in closer.

"Brath, have you ever heard of personal space?" He leaned in closer as our noses almost touched. This was way too weird and uncomfortable.

"Hey. Come on, leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you." Stephen pushed him away.

As if intimidated by him, Brath backed off. I could tell Stephen was starting to get angry. I grabbed his sleeve.

"Come on, Stephen, let it go." I whispered. He looked back at me with an unhappy face. I guess Keith got uncomfortable because he walked out the kitchen. Stephen realized this and sighed. He then gripped my hand and we walked off.

"Stephen? I..." I couldn't even get the words out of my mouth.

"No need to explain. We'll talk about it later."

We made our way out the kitchen and Stephen let go of my hand. He then walked off. I was about to follow him until I heard Brath and Grant talking to each other.

"That goddamn Day-walker. If it wasn't for the others we could've killed him." Grant said.

"Yeah I know. Even Jazmann is starting to protect him."

"How are we going to get him with her in the way? Speaking of which, what did you see?"

"I didn't see anything. No bite marks, no blood, no nothing. I still don't trust him. Maybe we could try to convince her to stay away from him."

"Yeah like that's going to work." I heard them walking towards the door. I dashed up the stairs to my room. Hopefully they wouldn't know I was listening. This is just great. Now I have werewolves and a vampire after me.


	13. Chapter 13

I stood on the upstairs balcony. Staring at the stars and the moon, I didn't notice Stephen approaching me. He tapped my shoulder. I nearly jumped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"It's ok. I should have been paying attention to my surroundings." He looked down.

"I'm sorry....for earlier. I just couldn't help myself. I had lost enough blood and I was too weak to fight back. When you came to me you were my only hope." He wouldn't look me in the eye. I knew he felt bad.

"It's ok. I can forgive you. Anything for a friend." He looked up, confused. I smiled at him.

"Thank you. Jazmann." He then hugged me. After he let me go, he put his hand under my chin.

"It's a relief that they didn't see your mark. This bite mark will heal in a couple of days, but I fear it may scar."

"Stephen the way I knew they were werewolves.....was kinda obvious."

"How so?"

"From time to time they would growl, howl, and whine like dogs. Not only that, but I've done some research. Keith, Brath, and Grant are three fifths lakota. Also that Keith's great grandfather's tribe was known to be skinwalkers. At first I thought it was a joke, but now I have suspicions."

"So that's how you knew."

"Yes, but what about you? I don't understand..."

"Anything about me? I know. For one, I'm from one of the three families of vampires. The Day-walkers, The Berserkers, and The Newfounder or The Neutrals is what they're normally called. Each family is lead by royal blood. The Berserkers, Lord Lucid, The Neutrals, Lord Ezio, and finally for the Day-walkers it's my father, Lord Valiant." I was shocked.

"So, wait, the man I saw before was your father?"

"Yes."

"So, you're kin of like a prince."

"Yes, but I'm the youngest. My brother, Damien, is the oldest."

This was a lot to take in. I'm really going to have to keep this a secret. I noticed that Stephen looked down again.

"You will keep this a secret....right?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You can count on me." I smiled. He perked up a bit.

 He then turned, but stopped. He turned back around, landed a kiss on my cheek, then disappeared. I turned to the end of the balcony. I should've known he would kiss me. If Keith finds out he's just going to tease me all over again. I heard running behind me and I turned. Keith and Kindri were both running towards the balcony. Oh for heavens sake, could they just leave yolo alone for one day? They both jumped off the balcony and into the pool that was below. This was enough drama for one day. I simply walked into my room and prayed that the week would end.


	14. Chapter 14

The week really did pass by quick. Although Stephen and I kept apart for the week, we were good friends again when school returned. I stayed with him more often, curious about him and the family of vampires. As it turns out, Stephen's father is actually 13 centuries old. And here I thought he was about 32. Stephen is only about 2 centuries old with his brother, Damien, 5. Day-walkers are able to walk in the sunlight with these special gems. They can also consume human food. It's their means of hiding their identity, but they can't survive off of it. They still need blood. 

The Berserkers are complete opposites from the Day-walkers. You could say they were the vampires you would expect them to be. They only come out at night, feeding off of anyone they can get their hands on. Almost completely evil, they care for nothing. Stephen told me that they were a disgrace to the vampire race.

Unlike them the"Neutrals" were just like how they sound. Led by Lord Ezio, they were upper class vampires. They cared for the human race and could go in the sunlight, but only a few hours at a time.

The three leaders were brothers, making Lord Valiant the oldest. They all followed a set of rules. Like how they can only feed from a willing human partner or they'll feed from blood bags. It almost creeped me out to see Stephen drink blood. That's also what he had for lunch in that little black canteen.

Stephen told me more and more as the year progressed to it's end. He also never told his father about what happened in March. I could only assume he was waiting to tell him. What would his father do to me once he found out? I was getting really nervous as the year came to an end. The last day of school was tomorrow. It was probably the last time I would see Stephen as well.


	15. Chapter 15

The final bell rang meaning that the school year was finally over. Before I was able to leave the classroom, Stephen caught me.

"I need to talk to you." He pulled on my arm and led me outside.

"Stephen what is it?..." Standing before me, a few feet away, was Stephen's father.

"He wants to talk to you."

I froze in my tracks as he looked upon me. He smiled at me.

"No need to fear me, I won't hurt you. My son just told me yesterday about what happened in March." He then glared at Stephen.

"Sorry father."

"I would like to thank you for keeping our....secret."

"Oh, you're welcome." That's when he came towards me. I stood my ground. He pulled the collar of my shirt down to reveal the scar that formed there.

"It has scared. That can be taken care of." He handed me a small pill filled with exactly one pill." This will make your scar heal up in a couple of hours.

"Thank you." Suddenly I heard running behind me.

"Oh younger brother!"

Stephen sighed. "Oh no. Not him." Another boy who looked to be older than Stephen stood by me. He had black hair, dark green eyes, and he was taller than me.

"Dear old brother, I've missed you!" He walked over to give Stephen a hug. If that's his older brother then he must be Damien.

"First, Damien get off of me. Second, this is Jazmann." He pointed at me.

"So this is the famous Jazmann I've heard about." He came closer to me and took in a breathe." I can see why you like her so much. Her blood smells sweet."

Ok, that was awkward. I could see Stephen getting mad.

"Brother knock it off."

From a distance I heard yelling. "Jazmann!" That was Sky. She was getting closer and closer. If she comes over here then just lay low, maybe she won't see me.

"Hey! Jazmann! Over here!" I refused to turn around. "I know you can hear me!" I turned slightly she would stop yelling. She ran over, not noticing Stephen's family. "Come on. We have to go." She started to tug on my arm. I caught her glance over at Stephen, then Valiant, and finally Damien. That's when she stopped walking. Oh great. Don't tell me it's a love at first sight fling going on here.


	16. Chapter 16

\They both sort of stared at each other for a bit. Damien grinned at her. Sky blushed and smiled back. Wait.....Sky blushing? I've never seen that happen before. Damien took a step towards her.

"What's your name?"

"S-Sky, short for Skylar." Damien grabbed her hand

"Enchanté. Skylar." He kissed her hand. I think Sky was on the verge of fainting.

"Ok, well I think we should go. Come on Sky. Stephen I will see you later." I said

"Wait! Here." Stephen handed me a piece of paper. "Anytime you need me."

As we walked off, Sky was still in a daze.

"Come on Sky. Seriously. I've never seen you like this."

"Is he Stephen's brother? Why didn't you tell me!" 

"Stephen never really talked about his older brother much."

"Older brother!? How old is he?"

"Um....16. Just one year older...."

"OMG! He is just so hot. You think I can ask him out?"

We both turned around. I waved at Stephen as he waved back. I saw Damien wink at Skylar. I grabbed Sky's arm and we hurried along. I didn't want to be cooped up at this school any longer.

"Sky. Have you seen Keith around?.......Sky?" She seemed to be still in a daze. "Oh..great...well you're useless for the moment." I sighed.

"Jazmann! Do you think I'll get to see him again?"

"I don't know! This was my first time meeting him."

"God! He is just so...perfect. Damn he is just fine!" My phone interupted our conversation.

"Well that's my ride. I'll talk to you later if you're not too love struck."

She nodded in response. I could tell she wasn't really paying attention to me. Well, it didn't matter. It was the last day of school. I shouldn't let anything in my way. It was finally summertime. No homework, no teachers, no school, no worries.


	17. Chapter 17

I was at home. Finally. It's been only two hours since school has ended. The first few hours of summer and I was already bored. I flopped on my bed, constantly, trying to amuse myself. I turned my head and noticed the folded paper Stephen handed me. I reached for it, opened it, and saw a phone number written on it. I honestly didn't think Stephen had a phone. With him being a vampire and all I didn't think he needed one. Suddenly my phone vibrated. It lit up to show a text message had arrived from Keith. He wanted the gang to meet up again on Monday and travel to his uncle's estate. This was good. Instead of staying for a week we would stay for two. It also read that Stephen's brother could come if he wanted. Wait.....did I read that right? His brother could come? When did Keith meet Stephen's brother? As a matter of fact, where was Keith after school? I decided to open up a new text message and text Stephen. He texted back quickly.

_"Sure. We would love to come on Monday, but for two weeks? That may be a problem since the full moon is near. Txt back what time and I'll see you later."_

Oh this would be fun. Two vampires surrounded by four humans on an island during a full moon that will possibly cause something horrible to happen to Stephen and Damien. This was a great way to begin my summer. Then there's the possibly that Sky will find out Damien's a vampire. She may fear him at first, but if you count that she has a Twilight fandom going on she may like him even more. The what if Stephen get's hurt again? Will he need my blood again? I touched the side of my neck where he bit me. That fucking hurt like hell the first time he did it. I don't want to go through that again. Well, I guess I'm just going to have to deal with it. But I shouldn't let that get me down. I should be optimistic about this. Maybe it won't be so bad.

 


	18. Chapter 18

The airport was jammed to the roof. People were either boarding a plane to go somewhere out of state or coming in for a family vacation. I arrived at the airport only to be greeted by the bad boy himself. Damien.

"Well, well, well. Look at who we have here. Jazmann. We meet again." He was about to hug me until Stephen stopped him.

"I don't think she would appreciate it if you hugged her."

"Oh, but I think she'll like it. But if you insist then I'll just..."  He leaned in, lifted my chin, and kissed me on the neck.

Stephen was furious. They kept arguing back and forth with one another. I zoned out a bit and noticed what they were wearing. Damien was wearing a black bikers jacket, with no shirt, and a pair of blue jeans with a silver chain hanging from his pocket.. If Skylar was here she would flip out. I could even see Damien's chest from here. It seemed that he had a four pack. Meh. That kind of thing doesn't impress me, but it sure does to Sky. On the other hand, Stephen wore a simple white, collared shirt with a pair of blue jeans. They were definitely different from each other. And they call themselves vampires. I wasn't paying attention until something literally snapped. I was staring at them this whole time.

"Hey. You ok?" Stephen asked.

"Oh! Yeah, just daydreaming."

"Was it about me?" Damien said, smirking.

"Dammit Damien. You always do this!" Stephen yelled.

"Well it's not my fault every girl is attracted to me."

"Why am I even related to you?"

Sky suddenly walked in. "Hi everybody! Sorry I'm late. I just..." 

Damien walked up towards her. "Shh, you don't have to apologize. We understand." He gave her a kiss on the hand. They both walked on wards to the jet.

"That's some brother of yours." I said.

"Tell me about it. He's such a show-off."

We both followed Damien and Skylar to the jet since Keith and Kindri weren't here yet. As soon as they arrived we would be off on another adventure.


	19. Chapter 19

Once again we were back at the estate. We all started to walk off the jet. That's when I noticed that Sky was walking really close to Damien. She was hugging his side until she tripped on the last step off the jet. Damien was at her side and he quickly caught her. He then lifted and cradled her in his arms. Sky was surprised at first, but then relaxed as she layed her head on Damien's chest. I looked at Stephen.

"Your brother sure is quite the lady charmer. Does he always do this?"

"Yes. He's such a.......tease."

We both glanced at Damien as he smiled back at us. We both chose to ignore him. I turned back to Keith who didn't seem to look like his normal self. He seemed a bit jumpy to me.

"Keith. You alright?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine just um....tired."

"You sure? You look a little worried to me."

"It's alright I'm fine."

I was worried about him. Something was really off about him. Kindri seemed to notice it too. What was it with him? Stephen tapped on my shoulder.

"I think you need to see this."

We both turned to see Damien and Sky in the ocean water. Wait. When in the hell did this become a vampire love story for them two? Damien and Sky? It's way to early for them. I could hear there conversation from where we were.

"Don't you think the view from here is beautiful, Skylar?"

"It is."

"Although it is beautiful, it compares to nothing of your beauty."

Sky blushed. "Damien I.."

"Shh. There's no need for words, love."

I was about to throw up from where I was. I tried to walk off until my foot hit a large coconut. That's when a terrific plan came to my head. I handed the coconut to Stephen and he seemed to have the same idea. He stepped back some and threw it right towards Damien's head. Damien was about to kiss Sky until the coconut, literally, knocked him off his feet. Stephen threw it so hard, but Damien didn't seem to be affected by it. He sat in the water tightly hugging his head. At least it stopped the love affair.

"That was a pretty nice idea of yours." Stephen said.

"Thanks."

Stephen and I quickly walked off knowing that Damien wouldn't be down for long.


	20. Chapter 20

Night came soon as I layed in down in my bed, eyes closed. That's when I heard a loud crash coming from downstairs. I walked towards the door, curious about what it could be. _Crash!_ Another one? I began to walk downstaris to see if something was wrong. _Crash!_

"You goddamn..." _Crash!_ I ran towards the noise to find Stephen and Keith running from Damien who had rocks in his hand.

"Some brother you are! I try to make one move and you throw a fucking fruit at my head?! You little no good.." Damien threw another rock towards them. Stephen dodged the rock and it hit a vase behind him.

"Me? What about you!? Always showing off, embarrassing me! You can't go one day without charming some girl, can you? You fucking bi-sexual bastard!" Stephen tried to throw another rock at Damien, but he evaded it. They fight all the time don't they.

"What!? Who in the hell are you calling bi-sexual, unlike your gay-shy ass over there!"

"Hey, come on guys. You two are wreaking the house. Can't you just settle this like normal brothers, please?" Keith asked.

"Shut up Keith, we are settling this!" They both yelled.

I had to stop this before anything else was destroyed.

"Hey! Knock it off!" I yelled. They both stared at me on the brink of throwing the rocks they had. "You two shouldn't be fighting like this! You two are acting like two spoiled brats!" They both looked at me eyes wide."Now you two better apologize! I don't care who started it or whatever just apologize!" They both glanced at each other and frowned. "Well?" They both stood and faced each other.

"Damien. I'm sorry for hitting you in the head with a coconut,even though you deserved it..."

"Stephen!" I yelled.

"And I'm also sorry for calling you a bi-sexual."

"Stephen. I'm sorry for....stoning you and calling you gay."

They both turned away from each other. I sighed.

"Kieth make sure they don't kill themselves. I'm gonna try to fall back asleep."

"Sure thing."

I turned around and walked back up the stairs.


	21. Chapter 21

I couldn't sleep at all. Then I didn't know why. I layed in my bed and glanced out the window. That's when I felt an un-easy presence in the room. I quickly turned my head towards the door that was slightly open. I stared at it and I noticed it rocked slightly. None of the windows in my room were open so there must have been one open somewhere else. I walked out of bed and into the hallway. It was pitch black. The only light I saw was coming from an open door. I started to walk towards it. A normal person would know better than to walk down a hallway in a dark ass house, but this seemed pretty weird. I looked into the room and saw Stephen standing up and looking out of his window. I slowly walked up behind him.

"Stephen?" He turned slowly with his bright blue eyes gleaming at me.

"You're up late."

"I know. I can't sleep."

Stephen sighed." I can't either. I think something is wrong."

"How?"

"I don't know. I can just....sense it."

I walked up beside him and he grinned at me.

"You know, I didn't expect you to be up at this hour."

"What time is it?"

"2 o'clock in the morning."

"Well, I am a night owl. I could stay up all night if I wanted to."

He smiled at me, but then looked down. "Jazmann, I'm sorry for how we acted earlier. How I acted. I wasn't myself. I was acting childish, that's not me."

"No need to apologize, Stephen. If I had a brother like yours I'm sure I would act the same way, but do you hate your brother?"

"No. I mean, I don't hate him. He's just a handful sometimes. I would really appreciate it if he would act his age a bit more."

I smiled at him, but then the smile faded as the temperature started to drop. I started to shiver and goose bumps formed on my arms.

"Jazmann? Damien stop." He looked back and Damien was standing in the doorway with glowing green eyes.

"Jazmann, would you mind if I have a talk with my brother? It's urgent."

I left the room quickly. I could tell by the seriousness in Damien's voice that it was important. Whatever it was must have been private. Whenever I tried to ask Stephen he would just say don't worry or it was nothing. I could tell he was lying. He was hiding something from me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the loss of chapters this week. It has been really busy for me since it's close to the end of the school year. Then its almost my sixteenth birthday, I have friends to deal with. Then I finally got the game " The Last of Us" on PS3 I've been playing that trying to progress, but enough of my personal stuff I guess I should At least type up two chapters since I don't have that much time on easter Sunday. Oh and Happy easter enjoy the story.


	22. Chapter 22

Three days had passed since we arrived here. Everything was already going downhill. Stephen was hiding something from me, Damien was starting to grow protective of Sky, Sky was still love driven, and something was terribly wrong with Keith. Only Kindri and I seemed to be acting normal. That Thursday was the the day before the full moon. I've heard stories that people were affected by full moons. Perhaps it was true.

I walked on the beach shore, letting my mind wonder. Something in the distance caught my eye. It was almost like a star. I got closer and noticed Stephen standing there. His necklace was giving off a glare which blinded my sight. I barely noticed he was topless until he faced me, but that didn't matter because he seemed a little weak.

"Oh, Jazmann, it's you." He even sounded weak.

"Are you ok? You seem weak."

"I know. I haven't drank any blood in some time. I haven't had the chance with everyone around. It's starting to take a toll on me."

"Stephen you should go inside. At least try feeding. Go to the bathroom or something."

He nodded and walked off almost in a limp. He really was being affected. Later, with the moon rising, I didn't really see anyone. Both Keith and Kindri were watching a movie, but Damien and Sky were no where to be found. Another story to continue later. I walked up to Stephens room.

"Stephen are you in there?" The door was unlocked. I walked inside and everything was a mess. Things were barely hanging off the wall and clothes were everywhere. Stephen seemed to be no where in the room. Where was he? I walked on and then I stepped into some sort of liquid. It seemed to be thick. Could it have been blood? Maybe. I walked pass the bed and saw Stephen in the corner shaking. What happened to him?


	23. Chapter 23

I slowly approached Stephen and kneeled towards him.

"Jazmann...please, stay away." He pushed me aside as he tried to stand. He only stood for a bit until he feel back onto the floor. This was serious.

"Stephen? What happened?"

"The blood spoiled."

"What do you mean?"

"The blood hasn't been...chilled since we got here. I forgot to chill it. A vampire can't drink spoiled blood it has to be either fresh or consumed from a blood bag within three days. And that's if it's chilled."

"Well, what happens if you don't consume any blood now?"

"I can either pass out or go into a blood frenzy. Because you and the others are here, their blood will most likely make me go into a frenzy. Damien would either have to take me out or pin me down to keep me from you."

"Stephen? What if you..." I shivered."Drank from me?"

Stephens eyes grew wide and he tried to scoot away from me." No,no. I couldn't do that to you. Not again. Not after the last time."

"You need to forget that. You need me and I know it. Just take what you need, I'm ready."

He looked at me with so much sorrow in his eyes that it made me look away from his gaze. As I looked away I noticed something black on Stephen's arm. I pointed to his arm.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Spoiled blood is like a poision to us. What you're seeing is my arm healing trying to heal."

There was a long silence between us.

"You know you....don"t have to do this. I can tell you're scared." Stephen said putting his hand on my cheek.

"I know. Just hurry up."

He started to pull my shirt collar down. He reached towards my neck and I shook violently.

"If I"m to do this you're going to have to remain calm."

I stood still as he came closer to my neck. I felt him breathing which raised all the hairs on my neck. He then slowly bit down. It was like having a needle go through my neck. I felt my blood being drawn out, but I also noticed that their wasn't really much pain like before. It felt more relaxing this time. My vision started to blur out as he bit down hareder into my neck. How much blood did he need exactly? As much as I tried to stay awake I blacked out not knowing what happened afterwards. I think I'm starting to regret this decision.


	24. Chapter 24

I began to wake up the next morning, back in my bed. My senses started to return, but I still couldn't move. I felt so weak. I then heard someone walk into the room. I opened my eyes, but my vision was blurred. I couldn't tell who it was. Whoever it was placed what seemed like a glass in front of my face.

"Jazmann?" I heard my name ring through my ears. It made it difficult to make out the voice. "Drink." 

I managed to make out some sort of green liquid in the glass. The glass was pushed towards my lips. I then began drinking the liquid, but soon spit it back at out as it had a horrible bitter taste to it.

"What is that stuff?" I asked.

"A mixture that's used to multiply your blood count so your energy and senses can return quicker."

I looked up to see Stephen as clear as a crystal. He was right about one thing. My senses did return. All except possibly my taste buds.

"How about next time you warn me when you're going to give me something that foul."

"Will do." It took me awhile to get the taste out of my mouth before I spoke again.

"Jazmann? I'm sorry that you had to go through that again. It was my fault for not chilling the blood and also why you're in this state."

"It's ok. As long you're fine, I'm fine." I smiled at him. Suddenly he was over me, hugging me. I hugged him back with the strength I had left.

"Aww. Isn't this sweet?"

Stephen jumped as Damien appeared at the door. He then started to walk towards us.

" I knew there was something special about you Jazmann. You were willing to give your blood to Stephen. In all my years I've never seen that before knowing how much it hurts."

"You're telling me."

"We're lucky no one else is up yet. It would've been hard to explain this to them." Damien then walked out.

"Jazmann. Once again I thank you."

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

Stephen smiled that started to walk towards the door.

"Oh. And you may want to drink the whole glass."

"What?! I can't drink this. This is so disgusting."

"Sorry. In order for you to recover you have to drink every last drop."

I shivered as he walked out. This stuff was nasty. I just hope I can drink it all before the others wake up. I wouldn't want them to have any suspicions.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the midway chapter of the series. I seperated the books into two parts so if I don't post tomorrow I'm still looking for the second part.

I finally managed to get myself to drink the rest of the glass and the day went on regularly. Stephen checked up on me from time to time' making sure I wasn't weakening or loosing my senses. Damien did too although he preferrd to stick by Sky. The full moon was in full few once the sun set. The light it gave off was enough to illuminate to whole island. I was downstairs with Kindri, watching a movie. She seemed a little uneasy since Keith was gone for half of the day.

"Where is he? He's been gone since noon."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's doing something totally stupid and he'll come back fine."

Stephen then ran in. "Guys, I think you should come and see this!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"No time. Just follow me."

We followed Stephen outside where both Damien and Sky were waiting.

"What happened?" Kindri asked

"Keith's gone." Damien said. "Not only that, but I think he's injured."

"How?"

"I don't know, but he left a bloody footprint trail back..." Damien pointed."East. Near the shore line."

Kindri began to run in that direction. We followed her to the shore where we did find the foot prints, but that's not all who we found. Brath and Grant were there too.

"Well, well well. Look at who we have here. Stephen, our old buddy and well...who's this?" Grant said.

"I'm none of your goddamn business. Who are you?" Damien said.

"These are the two Damien." Stephen said

"Damien? So that's your name. A brother perhaps?"

"Enough of this, where's Keith?" Damien said

"Oh, he's probably prowling around." They both snickered and grinned.

"What do you want?" Kindri asked.

"Just your friend Stephen and his brother. We need to have a small chat."

"Forget it! I'm not going anywhere with two selfish dogs." Stephen yelled.

Brath growled."Watch it you leech! You wouldn't like it when I'm angry."

Kindri tugged on my arm." What the hell are they talking about?" She whispered.

"Yeah, what are they talking about?" Sky said

"How am I suppose to know?"

A loud howl sounded off in the distance. Too close for comfort.

"Hmm. I guess Keith's close by. He'll help us finish you two vampires once he's here." Brath said.

"Vampires?" Sky asked."He's joking right?" Sky looked up at Damien. He nor Stephen dared to look back at us.

Suddenly a black creature came up behind Brath and Grant. It had pure red eyes, a powerful looking muscular body and huge canines. If this was Keith I could only imagine what he would look like when he got older. The beast started to walk towards us.

"What the hell is that?!" Sky yelled, stumbling backwards.

"This is Keith." Grant said.

"Oh no." I whispered. I looked to my side and noticed that Kindri was missing. "Wait, wheres Kindri?"

We all looked back to see Kindri sprinting off in the distance. "I'm not dying today!" She yelled.

"Come on." Stephen yelled as he grabbed my hand and started to run. Damien lifted up Sky and began to run as well. I looked back and saw Brath and Grant shift into similar werewolf-like beast. Then the chase was on.


	26. Chapter 26

Stephen pulled on my arm."Come on, we have to loose him."

I looked back to see Damien and Sky go in a different direction. One of the wolves went after them. They were on their own now. Kindri, who was way ahead of us, was running for her life. Stephen made a sharp turn towards the house and the two wolves that were left split up. One chasing us the other after Kindri. We managed to run into the house and we locked the door, but that still wasn't enough. As Stephen and I ran upstairs, the doors flew off it's hinges with a loud bang. Stephen and I ran into a random room and backed away from the door.

"I don't think he'll find us so quick." Stephen whispered. The door flew open.

"Really? You wouldn't think I could find you?" Grant said. He stood in the doorway in what seemed like his half changed werewolf form.

Stephen sneered at him. I'm not scared of you."

"Hmm, you should be."

Grant lunged at Stephen and pinned him down, but Stephen kicked him off. They both tossed and turned fighting. I had to do something before Stephen would end up dead. I ran out the room, trying to find something to fight with.

"Ok werewolves um...wolf's bane, silver...wait...silver, that's it!" I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a silver knife. Before I could run back to Stephen, he was thrown down the stairs.

"Poor day walker, too weak to fight back?" Grant teased.

Stephen tried to crawl away, but Grant pinned him down by both arms.

"Any last words?" Grant said.

I really hoped that throwing darts as a kid would pay off. I flung the knife at Grant as it landed in his back. Grant screamed out in pain and turned towards me.

"Why you little.." He sped towards me. Stephen saw his chance and hurried to jump on Grant's back. Stephen pushed the knife further into Grant. Grant screamed as he grabbed Stephen and flipped him off of his back. Stephen kicked Grant in his throat and Grant ran off. I walked towards Stephen as he layed on the ground.

"Stephen?"

He sighed."Nice thinking with the silver knife" He then smiled and sat up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. A little shooken up, but I'm fine. You ok?"

"I'll heal. Besides I think we have more trouble on our hands." Stephen looked at the doorway. I think I could sense it too. It was quite. Too quite. Something was very wrong.


	27. Chapter 27

Something began grunting from behind the doorway. Stephen and I quickly stood, ready to see if Grant returned or not. That's when Kindri walked in with Keith over her shoulder.

"Hi...guys." Keith said weakly, with a smile. That smile faded when Keith quickly gripped his chest.

"What happened to him?" I asked Kindri. She just stood there, emotionless. She must have been still shocked to find out that Keith was a werewolf. "Kindri?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Grant sort of ran into us. He demanded to take the knife out of his back so he could go back after you two. I refused so Grant tried to attack me, but that's when Keith showed up and Blocked the attack. He's really injured."

Stephen sighed and walked over towards them. Kindri hesitated.

"You're not... a vampire...are you?" Stephen looked at me then back at Kindri.

"Yes and Damien is too, but don't be afraid I won't hurt you."

"Who said anything about me being afraid? You're talking to one of the best yoloers around."

"You're lying. I can sense your fear of me." Stephen smirked. "Keith, are you injured anywhere certain?"

"On my back. The wound feels pretty deep. Aside from the pain, I think I'll be fine." Keith then smiled at Stephen.

"OH YOU'RE GOING TO FINE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!!"

We all turned to see Damien running full speed at us. Then there was a thud. A some point Damien was able to pick up Keith and pin him against the wall.

"Where are they?! Where did they go?!" Damien yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking abou..." Damien started to choke Keith.

"Don't give me that bullshit, where are they!?"

Keith started gasp for air as he tried to get Damien to loosen his grip.

"Damien! Stop! You're killing him!" Stephen said as he tried to push Damien away from Keith.

"All of you...goddamn werewolves..." Damien said as he tightened his grip. Keith was loosing his hold on Damien. "Are better off dead." Damien then threw Keith on the ground and walked away. Keith was gasping for air.

"Dammit Damien! W hat the hell is wrong with you!? You could have killed him!" Stephen yelled. Damien didn't respond he just kept repeating this word over and over. Gone. Gone? What did he mean? He walked towards me.

"Sky's gone. Brath took her..." Damien looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. I could tell he was really upset. I guess something really was wrong. Sky has been kidnapped.  


	28. Chapter 28

While Damien started to have an emotional breakdown, the rest of us tried to come up with a plan.

"So what do we do now? It's not like they're still on the island." Kindri said. "I mean they got here one way so most likely they left the same way. They could be anywhere in some secret location or even with another werewolf clan."

"That's true." Stephen said. "But I wonder..." Stephen turned around to Keith who was still dazed from the choking earlier.

As he walked towards him, Keith backed away thinking he would be chocked again. He was about to run until Stephen put his right thumb on his forehead.

"Calm Keith. Be calm." Stephen whispered. "Look at me." His started to glow a light blue as Keith looked up slowly. " I need to ask you if you can track Brath and Grant down. Or do you know where they're hiding?"

Keith moaned. "I...I remember seeing an opening in some mountain. They can't be at home. I...also remember them saying something about a hideout there. I can't track them though. Their scent is too faint to pick up."

"So our only hope is to find this mountain?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. We'll leave at dawn. This has been too stressful for me to think. I'll have to look into any known hideouts." Stephen walked towards us." You two should go and try to get some sleep. It's no use going now if we're all this tired." 

Stephen was right. I am really tired. Before I could turn away from him, Damien shoved Stephen.

"Why do we leave at dawn? Who made you the leader of this situation?"

"Well maybe if you wasn't so blinded by her then you could see the only way to find her is trough Keith. It's bad enough that he's injured. He needs his rest. Now maybe if you haven't choked him earlier then we could have been searching for her. So now we stay here and rest."

They both stared at each other for a fair amount of time. Out of annoyment, Damien walked away. He rally is upset since he misses her so much. I started to walk towards my room, but then I noticed another pair of footsteps that was in time with mine. It must have been Stephen. He must want to talk to me. I walked in my room and heard my door close. I turned around expecting Stephen, but it was Damien.

"Do you think we'll find her?" Damien asked with sorrow in his eyes.

"Ofcourse we will. It's not like she wants to stay away from you.

"You sure about that?" He said looking down. Wait...did he do something?

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"The expression on your face says it all. What did you do?"

"I sort of..." He shrugged." Made her uneasy. You probably won't understand, but Sky is the one for me. I can sense it. It's almost the same when a werewolf finds it's mate. She's mine,but she doesn't know it yet. I just care for her so much that I nearly drove her away from me earlier. Especially when she found out I was a vampire and now..." He stopped and frowned. 

"Even if you two are...future mates, you need to take it easy. You need to understand that she's a fresh...well sophmore. Give her some time and space to accept you for what you are. When she does then you can make your move. And tell her the truth." he smiled a bit. "Besides, I think she'll like you even more now since she has this twilight fandom going on"

"Twilight?"

"It's it's a love triangle story between a human, sparkling vampire, and a werewolf."

"Oh you mean that movie that shows vampires that sparkle in the sunlight."

"Yes, just act like those vampires and I'm sure she'll fall for you."

He smirked."I'll take that into consideration.Thank you."

He left without another word. I couldn't help but smile. And since when did I become a boyfriend/girlfriend counsler? Oh well. I was too tired and stressed to care about it much. I layed down in the bed and thought about tomorrow. How would we find Sky anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is the part in the book where one-shots occur. It's basically the story in another characters POV. Since Sky is an actually person in this story she'll type up what happened from the point she gets seperated all the way until we see her again. Now until I ask her what her account name is, you'll have to wait to see what happens


	29. Chapter 29

I felt a rhythm beating in my ear. I didn't know what it was, but it was in time with my heartbeat. I opened my eyes and felt myself floating. Almost flying. Wait......don't tell me I'm on this god forsaken plane again. My heart sped up, but then slowed again. Almost by force. I finally began to notice what I was laying on. I was on something soft...and warm....with a heartbeat.....breathing. Stephen. He must of somehow carried  me on the plane as I slept. He is so sweet.

A sudden bump from the plane caused me to jump up. I groaned.

"Jazmann?" Stephen's sounded so smooth. I turned to face him."Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just....the plane."

He smiled." You really don't like flying."

"I know."

"Well you seemed calmer a minute ago." He leaned back in his chair. I knew what he was gesturing and I layed back on his chest. My heartbeat went back in time with his. I felt a lot calmer afterwards. It was silent on the plane, but I started to get uncomfortable as the temperature decreased. I began to shake and shiver.

"Damien, what do you want?"

"Nothing. I thought I heard someone else. So now we're the only three awake."

I sat up and looked around. Keith was slumped over a seat, asleep, and bandaged up. Kindri wasn't too far away as she slept too.

"Where are we going after this?" I asked.

" Stephen found several hideouts within the mountains. One of them, which is closer to home, is where Keith said he heard Brath and Grant talking about. So once we land we'll be driven to this oh so location." Damien looked at Keith then back at us. "Hopefully she's there." Damien then looked down.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's there." I said. Damien then perked up a bit. At least I gave him some of his faith back. That's one thing I'm able to do well. Give people faith.

There was another bump from the plane. This time being more violent. I might as well stay up. The last thing I want is to be asleep during some plane misfortune. I layed back on Stephens chest and stared out the window. I started to calm down again. The rest of the ride was peaceful. That was until the plane decided to land.


	30. Chapter 30

All five of us hopped in a limo, driven by a chauffeur. Stephen had us driven in the direction of this location. At least he knew where it was. A couple of hours passed and we managed to park near a somewhat hidden hiking trail. Keith led the way as he seemed to remember where he was. Up and down the trail we went, finally making or way up this mountain. I looked back behind me. Stephen was looking away from me and Damien was looking down. It wasn't until we turned a corner that he lifted his head up and disappeared. Stephen disappeared too. Damn, I forgot they had super speed. I turned my head back around to see Stephen holding Damien back.

"Dammit Stephen! Let me go!"

"I know you can sense her, but you can't just barge in on a werewolf clan. Especially if this is suppose to be a hidden hideout." Stephen let Damien go. "If you want to go in then at least take Keith with you. Keith you just make sure he goes in, finds Sky and comes back out without warning any wolves."

Keith nodded and kept walking on the trail with Damien not too far behind.

"You think they'll be ok?" Kindri asked.

"As long as Damien keeps his temper down he should be fine." Stephen turned towards me.

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

"Now.." He sighed." We wait."

I didn't mind waiting,but it did take a fairly long time. The sun had already set and the full moon came into view. Stephen was leaning against a tree until he suddenly popped up.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He just stood there, quite. Then his hand formed into a fist,

"We gotta go!"

"Why?"

Then there was a sequence of howls. All of them loud and terrifying. It was enough to make my skin crawl. "They've found us."

Keith and Damien came running around a bend in the mountain, Sky not too far behind.

"RUN!!!" They all screamed. What the hell did they do? That's when I saw dozens of pairs of red eyes behind them.

"Come on!" Stephen said. We all ran as fast as we could. Unfortunately, Damien, who was behind us, tripped on some rock. Something black pinned Damien down, but he was able to kick it several feet away. We ran back down the mountain and tried to make it back in the car. We were too late however. The engine was ripped out and the tires were blown. The driver began to point behind us. We turned to see several werewolves, starting to surround us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damien and Stephen nod at each other. Damien grabbed Sky's hand and with the other he held Keith's who held Kindri's. Then they disappeared. Before I could ask Stephen he already held me against his chest.

"Hold on." He whispered. I saw a bright white light which blinded me from seeing anything. In a instance, I felt calm, but the moment ended when I felt something beneath my feet. I opened my eyes to see that we were in some mansion or maybe a castle. My vision started to blur and I felt light headed.

"You may feel that way for a bit. It'll pass on." I heard Stephen whisper. "Welcome to my home."


	31. Chapter 31

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head to see a man standing on a set of stairs.

" Sire? And your highness? We did not expect you to return so early."

"Tell our father we have a crisis on our hands. The wolves are after us." Damien said.

There was a look of fear on the mans face. He nodded and instantly left.

"Wait. What do you mean they're after us? What did you do?" Stephen asked. He didn't answer. "Damien!"

"I-I killed Brath, ok?" Damien yelled.

"You what!? What the hell is wrong with you!? You've killed one of their own and now they're after us."

"It's not my fault. You should've seen how he had Sky. And now look. She's even more afraid of me than before." Stephen then shoved Damien.

"You have brought this on your own kind all because of her?" Damien shoved Stephen back.

"What? Now you're blaming it on her?"

"I'm not blaming this on her, I'm blaming this on you. If only you could control yourself sometimes Damien. Some king you're going to be if you keep acting like this." Damien growled and lunged at Stephen. Forcing him against the wall.

"How dare you say that!"

Damien began to choke Stephen, but Stephen managed to kick him off. That's when the fight broke out. They both started landing punches at each other. After one hard punch to the jaw, Stephen fell back and gripped his jaw.

"You should know best, but to know you're place. Younger brother." Damien said.

Stephen managed to jump on top of Damien with his fist raised. He was about to land a final punch until a loud thud interrupted them. Stephen and Damien both quickly got up and looked down. In front of them was, Lord Valient. He walked over to them smoothly as they didn't dare to move.

"I expect more from you two. Much more. You two come in here and blame each other for this situation and you still act like children."

Stephen and Damien's head was still down. Valient then turned to face us. He glanced at me, then Sky, Kindri, and finally Keith. He sighed then turned back to Stephen and Damien. I heard him whisper something to them. I couldn't here most of the conversation, but I did here him say prepare. Lord Valient walked away from us. Stephen managed to grab my hand.

"Come."

I had no choice, but to follow. Who knows how many vampires could be here. I surely wasn't going to be next on either of their menus. I followed Stephen up the stairs and into a room. It had the normal features of a simple bedroom with a balcony leading outside. Probably his room. Stephen groaned as he walked outside on the balcony. I could only imagine his emotions right now.


	32. Chapter 32

I looked at Stephen as he paced back and forth across the balcony. While I sat on his bed I couldn't help but to wonder what was going on in his head. The different facial expressions he showed every time he passed by meant he was really thinking. I felt sorry for him. He finally stopped and looked out into the distance. This was my chance. I got up and walked over to him. I stood by him, but he never looked at me. He must've been really upset. I looked down and wondered how all of this could be linked to me. If I had never knew Stephen was a vampire or maybe if I would've never really said anything to him, would things be different? Could things be better for him and me if we just would've never met? My head began to fill and spin with these same questions. I almost started to cry until Stephen put his hand on my back.

"You shouldn't cry. It's not your fault." He said. Was he a telepath or something?

"How do you know?"

"For one, I can see it on your face. Secondly I felt it."

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell by..your blood. The weird thing is that I'm the only vampire that can do that. By tasting someone's blood I can feel their emotions and almost control them from it."

I was still confused." I still don't understand."

"In you I could feel sorrow, regret, shame, and doubtfulness. I also sensed that you were about to cry." He looked at me then back out into the distance.

"Now what do you mean by controlling others emotions?"

"Remember when I asked Keith about locating Brath and Grant? I sensed his fear and therefore I had to calm him. With a simple touch, I instanley calmed him. It's sort of a vampire thing, but it depends on their element. If they have one."

"Element?"

"I know you're confused, but it does make sense to some degree. Like how anytime Damien gets near you  it gets really cold. His element is ice. Ice can be beautiful and charming, but on the flip side it's dangerous and untamed. If anyone was to piss Damien off they would be in for one hell of a surprise."

"So then what's your element? If you have one."

"I have one. It's snow. Soft, gentle, and calming. That's why you're so calm around me." He smiled at me, but that's when I noticed a stream of blood coming from his mouth.

"Does that hurt?"

"It stings, but I'll heal. I'm used to it. Damien's older so he is stronger than me."

There was a long silence between us. Stephen still looked out in the distance and I kept to myself.

"Jazmann? Do you fear me....in any way?"

"No. Why?"

"You sure? Not even a little?"

"No."

He looked at me with worry in his eyes. Suddenly I felt something graze my neck. I jumped back. Apparently his fangs grazed my neck. Stephen had sorrow in his eyes.

"You're still traumatized a bit." He then looked down.

"No! It's just that...um."

He looked back up, grabbed my hand, and kissed it.

"I promise that I won't ever drink from you again. I can't have you fearing me." He then kissed my cheek which really surprised me. "I promise to protect you from any harm that may come our way. I'll fight to the death to keep you safe. Even though this is mostly Damien's fault." He then hugged me as his arms went around around my back.

I never reallyfelt this close to a guy. To be cared for by one of them was something I was immune to. I'm not saying I'm a cold hearted person, but I honestly didn't care. Guys were beneath my concern, but with Stephen it was different. This was a first I ever felt something between me and someone. I know I'm not going to get used to this. Poor poor jazzy-shy.


	33. Chapter 33

That moment could've lasted a lifetime, but it was interrupted by the sounding of horns. Stephen immediately lifted his head up.

"They're close." He whispered. He then looked down at me. "Come. We must get with the others." He said, pulling on my arm.

"Wait. Now?"

"Yes. The werewolves are here. We must find the others. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

We eventually found ourselves in some kind of living or dining room. Damien, Sky, Kindri, and Keith were already there.

"What took you two so long?" Damien asked.

"Nothing. Where's our father?" Stephen replied.

"He left. Probably already on the battle field."

There was a loud crack of thunder and a strike of lighting flew across the sky. The hell? It was a clear night just a couple of minutes ago. Stephen nudged my side.

"Remember when I said that some vampires have elements. Our father has the element of lighting.." He whispered.

A blood curdling howl came from inside their home. Some of the wolves must have gotten inside. There was a low knock on the door behind us. We all turned to see Grant and five other werewolves standing there. Grant was almost crying.

"How dare you kill my brother, Damien! Then Keith, you betrayed your own kind with a life for these....bloodsuckers!?"

"My mind is made Grant. You nearly hurt my friends. That's something I won't forget. Now you can leave or are you just here to start a fight?" Keith replied as he started to shift.

Grant looked back at the other werewolves and smirked. "Let's have some fun."

I heard bones starting to crack as Grant started to shift into his full werewolf form. Keith lunged at Grant and they fought like wild animals. The other five wolves started to walk towards us. This was totally an unfair fight. Five wolves against two vampires and three humans. Yeah, really unfair. We had no choice but to run. We all managed to run out the room, down the stairs and into another dark room. I heard a click and the lights came on. The room was full of weapons. I looked like something you would normally see out of the movie _Underworld_ with weapons that looked like it came from _Van Hellsing_. The walls were covered with everything from guns, stakes, bows, daggers all of course made from silver. Stephen and Damien had pulled a pair of gloves out of their pockets, put them on then reached for some weapons. Damien reached for a crossbow and Stephen reached for two pistols. The five werewolves took their time as they surrounded our only exit. We were trapped. 

"Fire?" Stephen asked.

"Fire."

There were numerous gun and arrow shots made. Sky managed to grab a couple of daggers from the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm not going to sit here and wait for them to run out of ammo. I'm going to protect myself."

I looked at Kindri who grabbed a shotgun from the wall. _Well I'm not going to sit here and watch them._ I grabbed bow and arrow from the wall. Suddenly there was no gunfire. They ran out of ammo. Luck for us there was only four wolves left. Damien tried to run back and grab some more arrows, but was cut off by a wolf. Before it could strike a dagger was thrown into the back of it's head. It fell with a thud. Two down three to go. Another wolf headed towards Sky, but was quickly gunned down by Kindri. For a girl that has never shot a gun before, she was a good shot. Stephen stepped back as a wolf nearly grabbed him. I pulled back on the bow and shot one right in between the wolf's eyes. I soon felt like I was Katniss from _The Hunger Games_. The last beast that was in the doorway began to take notice that it was clearly outnumbered. It soon ran away. Stephen and Damien looked back at us.

"Nice shots." They both said. We all nodded as a scream came from upstairs. It was Keith. All of us hurried upstairs to see Keith on his side bleeding from three claw marks across his chest. Kindri lifted up the shotgun and fired it at Grant. It hit his left shoulder. Grant ran off in fear and pain. To me, Grant was surely a coward.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but I'll d finish this series today.

Keith moaned on the floor as his bleeding got worse. It didn't look like he was healing. We ran over to him.

"He isn't healing properly. " Damien said.

"Is he going to be ok?" Kindri asked.

"I'm not sure. It could days maybe even weeks for him to fully recover.....unless."

"Unless what?"

Damien handed Stephen a small silver container. Stephen opened it and pulled out a whit flower.

"Wolfsbane.." Stephen said. He then kneeled towards Keith. "Now this is gonna hurt but you're going to have to bare with me."

Stephen started to crush the flower in his hands and then grazed it over Keith's cut. Keith yelled out in pain and started thrashing around.

"Damien!" Stephen yelled. 

Damien then held Keith down, hard. Keith's breathing was heavy as he tried to resist the pain he felt. I started to see his cut seal up. As soon as it fully healed, Keith sat up from the floor.

"Thank you....I guess." Keith managed to say.

"Welcome." Stephen replied. 

Keith smiled and tried to stand, but as soon as he did a knife was flung towards his feet. Immediately guards started to march in the room. Keith began to back up, slowly. All the guards backed him into a corner with silver Spears surrounding him.

"What the heck is going on?" Keith yelled

One of the guards pushed a spear close to neck. "Silence wolf! Your kind is not welcome here!"

Stephen and Damien pushed themselves through the guards and guarded Keith.

"You will not dare harm him!" Damien shouted.

"But sire, he is a wolf. He is not to be trusted by all means necessary."

"And who exactly gave you that order!?"

There was a long silence until I heard footsteps behind me. In the doorway stood a man with black, straight hair and dark brown eyes.

"My dear Damien,  you dare go against my order and protect this animal? I expected more from you, little king..."

Damien looked back at him, offended." How dare you call me that! You should pay your respects to someone who's aire to the thrown, Lucid!"

"And you should pay your respects to someone who's already claimed the thrown."

A thought clicked in my mind. This was Lord Lucid.  King of the berserkers. He did seem a bit evil. I couldn't tell whether it was from the way he looked or the sound of his voice. As I thought about him, I didn't notice Lucid approaching me.

"And who are these mortals? Does your father know you're keeping blood slaves? It's way to early for you have any. I don't mind taking them off your hands." With his fangs extended and eyes glowwing red,Lucid reached towards my arm, but Stephen smacked it away. 

"They are none of your business.  These mortals are our friends. Nothing less. You will not dare harm them." Stephen said. 

Lucid chuckled." Oh little prince, when will you learn. You're truly amusing to me. Mortals are nothing more ,but food to us. It doesn't make any sense to play with your food. Surely your father would agree with me."

"And how do you know that, younger brother?" Lucid said standing in the doorway.

"So you approve of this?  You're going to let these mortals live with our secret?!"

" I do. I put all my trust in them." Lord Valiant glanced at all of us then back at Lucid.

Lucid walked up to him. "This is exactly why I should've been in charge! You have a weakness for mortals. Hopefully one day you'll learn." Lucid then walked out of the room.

Lord Valiant snapped his fingers and all the guards stood in their place. " This wolf is our ally. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, my Lord!"

"You are dismissed."

All the guards then left the room. So I guess this battle was over for now.


	35. Chapter 35

Lord Valiant stood in the doorway staring down at us. He was probably trying to decide what to do now. When he finally spoke he was calm.

"Damien. Stephen. Come here."

They both ran towards him. He then whispered something to them. When he was done he walked out of the room. Damien and Stephen turned to us and smiled. 

"Keith, can you come here for a moment?"

Keith walked on over.

"Do you swear on your life to never betray us? To be our one and only ally?" Damien asked.

"I do."

"Good then. Welcome to the family." Damien gave Keith a high - five. 

Stephen looked at Kindri. "And you Kindri,  do you swear to never tell Keith's or our secret? "

"Sure! I mean yolo, right?"

Oh come on! I thought yolo was over by now.

Damien walked over to Sky."My love..." I heard him whisper as he kissed her hand. He then reached in his pocket for something. A golden necklace was then placed in her hand."Do you swear not to tell neither of our secrets and never to loose this?"

She glanced down at it then smiled, those eyes sparkling. "I do." Damien caressed her face as they stared into each others eyes.

I rolled my own eyes at them in annoyance. Love birds. Stephen walked towards me and gave me a silver chained necklace with a turquoise pearl hanging from it.

"You've already made and kept your promise. I want you to have this. Keep it as a reminder of me. Don't loose it either."

"I won't."

He then hugged me as I hugged him back.

"Awwww!! I knew you two would fall in love with each other!" Keith said. 

I stopped hugging Stephen and ran towards Keith. Before he could react, I pulled hard on his ear.

"How many time do I have to tell you that we are not love birds!!" I yelled.

"Ow!!!!!!! I'm sorry! Just let go of my ear!" 

We all started to laugh at each other. I guess  we were completely friends between one another. As soon as day broke out, Lord Valiant was kind enough to have us all driven home. Keith was the first to go. As soon as he left we all waved goodbye. The same happened with  Kindri who left afterwards. Only Sky and I were left. Stephen and Damien were with us too. When it was finally Sky's turn to leave, Damien went out of the car with her. I couldn't tell what he told her,  but from the look in her eyes she was love struck. Damien hopped back in the car and we left onwards to my house. I stared out the window the rest of the way, wondering about everything that had happened between us. We rolled in front of my house. Before I could get out Stephen grabbed my hand.

"I'll see you later, but until we meet again, I wish you luck." He then smiled.

I smiled back."Thank you."

"Oh! And I'll be seeing you soon too." Damien said as he smirked.

What did he mean by that? I thought about what he said, but soon I didn't even care. It wasn't until the beginning of our sophomore year that I knew what he meant. He was enrolled into our school as a sophomore.  Another school year to be repeated, but this time with two vampires and a werewolf. The adventures only awaited us. _"Sigh..."_ This was going to be a LONG school year.


End file.
